Twilight
by EvilDarkLady
Summary: House and Wilson in a bar in Ohio, in a very special day for them. Fourth installment of my "A new start" series.


_Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, I only write for fun. T__he song "Penumbra" (Twilight) belongs to Mikel Erentxun, a Spanish singer._

_Warnings: Slash, gay marriage.  
_

_Although this fic can be read alone, is included in my "A new start" series. __It is set a few days after "We should marry"._ So, if you haven't read the previous ones, some things in the fic could not make a lot of sense. Also, a_lthough this fic was inspired by the song that gives it title, it's not a songfic as lyrics are not part of the fic. However, I've translated the song at the end of the fic in case anyone wants to read it._

_As always, I thank my beta TrenchcoatsAreSexy for her help and support. And any remaining mistakes are my fault, not her's._

* * *

**Twilight**

Wilson was upright, leaning against the window frame above their table. There was no reason to be standing up, listening to the sound of a piano being skillfully played. Well, no reason except that if he were seated he wouldn't be able to properly see the man who was playing.

A smile from the man made Wilson smile in return. It seemed almost impossible that this wasn't a dream. But, of course, it wasn't, because not everything was perfect right now. However, for one night they could forget; they could pretend. For a night, they could dream and stop the world at this point so they could hold back the reality of their current lives. For a night, they could act as if nothing was wrong. As if he wasn't dying of cancer.

Yes, they could share this dream for a night. Just because this was their wedding night.

He felt the same bittersweet emotion washing over him that he felt so often lately. A lump in his throat was making his eyes brighter with unshed tears. Love and sadness were warring for dominance.

These days, he was second-guessing himself more and more frequently. At the door of House's apartment he had finally agreed to a second round of chemo, just because House wanted it. But, then, House had refused it and that had been all.

But, now... he ached at the thought of his now-husband being left behind. However, it wasn't about House anymore. It was about himself. He was happy. He was feeling a kind of happiness that he had never experienced before. And it didn't seem fair that he was going to die, now that they had finally both found true love.

But he was realistic. He didn't expect somebody to come in to save him from the cancer. It was long past the time when he believed in fairy tales. There were no princes or knights in shining armor brandishing their swords to rescue distressed princesses from dragons. Not that he compared himself to a princess, of course, but the metaphor was the same.

Suddenly, the music got his attention again. _Oh, no. Not that one, House._ Wilson groaned to himself. Looking over House, he saw the man looking at him with ill-hidden concern. So, he had noticed the change in Wilson's demeanor. House was trying to conceal his concern under a mischievous smile and Wilson found himself laughing heartily.

Once the laugh subsided, he tried to put a serious face and mouthed to his husband _Just once. I'm warning you._

A big grin was plastered on House's face, the concern erased from it. _Of course._ House responded in kind.

For once, Wilson knew House was going to comply, just because his husband disliked that song more than Wilson did. But, surprisingly, they both kept a space in their hearts for it. Or perhaps, not so surprisingly, because if not for this song they could have never met. Either way, he breathed relieved when _Leave a tender moment alone_ wasn't played for a second time.

Wilson looked briefly around the place and, then locked gazes with House again. He was drawn to those sea-like orbs. They looked at him so intently that sometimes they seemed to be talking at him. When that happened, he always felt like he wanted to drown in them.

Wilson smiled again at House, noticing how the dimmed changing-colour lights of the stage were showering House with bronze overtones. They conferred on him an almost mystical aura. Wilson felt a surge of pride for having him as his husband.

His husband...

It felt wonderful being able to call him that. He knew that, before the cancer, he would have never acknowledged his feelings for House. Even more so, if somebody had joked about the possibility of them marrying, he would have denied it fiercely. However, the truth was that, as much as he had been in deep denial, his feelings for House had been there for a long time.

_The only relationship you haven't quit on has been with me_, House had told him a few months before. It was so true. Although he had never acknowledged it, they had been so intricately bonded to each other that, no matter what, they had always come back to each other. It was as if they couldn't exist without each other, as if House wore Wilson's life tattooed in his very skin, the same way that Wilson wore House's. He closed his eyes. He preferred not to acknowledge the implications of such statement for House's future.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that House was playing the song with his eyes closed and a smile in his face. He was obviously in his own world, and he seemed to be enjoying wherever he was at that moment, lulled in those pleasant memories by the muffled voices in the twilight of the premises. The place was quite silent. A lot more silent than when House had started to play. Wilson looked around and smiled when he realized that the bar clientele was obviously enraptured by the music produced by House's magical fingers.

A new song started, a rock one this time. Wilson's smile broadened. Only House could go from a ballad to a rock song and made it look as if it was the only possible choice. Wilson knew he was looking at his husband with awe, his heart completely open for House to see inside.

_I love you_, he said in his mind. He didn't mouth the words, he just let those words pour from his eyes. He would tell House those three words a million times, but he knew that he could only tell them to House so much before his husband grew uncomfortable. For, as much as the feelings were returned, and as much as House tried to be more forthcoming with his emotions, the older man was still very uneasy when things got too emotional. His marriage proposal had been proof of that.

He kept staring at House, his eyes still pouring out his heart's contents. Suddenly, his heart jolted in his chest when he realized that House's expression was a matching one. The love was burning in the blue gaze, telling him how much its owner loved him. Telling him once and again. And, again, Wilson found that he was drowning in those beautiful eyes, and he didn't mind at all.

"Your friend sounds good." A feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, he does," Wilson said, smiling proudly.

He didn't bother to correct the girl. It was none of her business. He gave her a brief glance. She was pretty and young and, if her stance was any indicator, she was also flirtatious. Before, he would have gone for her. He would have charmed his way into her bed. Now, everything was different. He looked at House again, and could see that he was frowning at the girl. Wilson gave him a reassuring smile, and House's features relaxed a bit.

"Do you think we can go to a quieter place?" The girl didn't seem to bother with subtleties.

"Look, you are pretty and young and seem interesting enough, but I'm old enough-" Wilson's intention of shaking her off was thwarted by the girl.

"I like older men," she said suggestively, putting a hand in his forearm. "And she doesn't have to know about it," the girl continued, looking pointedly to the ring in his finger.

It was obvious that she wasn't going to be deterred with niceties so he decided to take a more direct approach, especially because House was now looking at the girl with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"_She_ is going to know it, I assure you. Mainly, because _she_ is a _he_," That got the girl move her hand aside from Wilson's arm as if scalded. "And _he _is looking at us from the piano."

The girl looked at House, disbelieving. The man's look made the girl wince. Then, she turned to Wilson with an incredulous look.

"I don't buy it. Neither of you seem gay. You're pulling my leg."

"I don't care if you believe it or not. He's my husband. Homo, bi or hetero are just labels, you know? We're the loves of each other's lives, and that's all that matters." Wilson turned to look intently at House and, smiling at him, kept speaking. "He's my husband and this is our wedding night."

Wilson kept his gaze locked to House's, who finally smiled -a true smile- and mouthed to Wilson _That's my man._ The younger man blushed and looked around shyly, just to find that the girl was nowhere to be seen. He had been so lost in the gaze of House, not paying any attention to the girl at all, that he hadn't been aware that the girl had left, feeling fed up at realizing that she wasn't going to get anything from this man.

Wilson smiled again and relaxed against the window frame again while listening to the magical sounds that his husband were expertly extracting from the piano.

He looked at those hands moving deftly by the keyboard and, suddenly, he longed to be that piano.

Just an hour later, at their hotel room, those same hands, roaming over his body, were extracting exquisite sounds from his throat, as if he was a human piano.

* * *

As an added note, I discovered the real meaning of the song after I wrote the fic. He composed the song for his baby son. I want to assure that I didn't mean any disrespect to Mikel Erentxun or his son by writing a slash fic with this song. If anything, it shows how much I like his songs that they inspire me to write about a show that I have also loved. Just in case.

**Twilight (Penumbra) - Mikel Erentxun**

Time to the time and from the time that it was / Awaken nights dreaming standing up.

About stopped worlds / About lumps and throats. / About shared dreams. / About princes and swords.

Bronze rain falling at your feet / You wear my life tattooed in your skin.

Voices in twilight / cradle your smile. / Small rock'n'roll / I open my heart to you.

And I love you, I love, I love, I love, / I love you, I love you. / Your sea-eyes start talking to me.

Voices in twilight / cradle your smile. / Small rock'n'roll / I open my heart to you.

And I love you, I love, I love, I love, / I love you, I love you. / Your sea-eyes start talking to me.

And I love you, I love, I love, I love, / I love you, I love you. / I want to drown in your sea-eyes.


End file.
